Harmless Fun
by Nami-Lass
Summary: Luffy decides to use his captain title to force the crew into playing a childs game! But did he do this for another reason that had red hair and huge eyes? LuNa Complete


**Harmless fun?**

It was a hot day as the Mugiwara crew had just entered the proximity of a summer island. The waves were reasonably calm and the Thousand Sunny gently bobbed along them. Luffy was lying on the deck with Chopper, their tongues were hanging down their chins and were sweating profoundly. Usopp was sitting at the side of the ship fishing into the calm seas with Franky. Robin and Nami were sitting on her deck chair, being served a cool drink by Sanji while Zoro was working out.

"You're stinking up the deck with your sweat, Baka!" Sanji stated acting superior as he began to walk back to the kitchen.

"Eh? You say something Pirate A? I don't think you're important enough to be walking to me…" Zoro replied with a grin, knowing how to wind the cook up.

"Shitty Marimo!" Sanji leashed out on Zoro as he picked up his swords and began to fend him off. Nami came over looking quite irritated and smacked them both over the head, leaving a huge red lump.

"Nami-swan!"

"Stupid woman!"

"Urusai, you're giving me a headache with your constant fighting!" She yelled shark-like in their faces.

Sanji huffed back to the kitchen to take the tray back and Zoro decided to put his weights away, readying for his morning nap. Nami wiped her brow due to the intense heat then turned to see Luffy was sitting upright staring at her blankly with his legs crossed. She sweat-dropped under his intense stare then cleared her throat to try and throw him or give him the hint to stop staring. She looked back to notice he was still watching her.

"Luffy… why are you staring?"

"Huh? Oh I just realised that you're really pretty…" He announced still with a blank expression. Nami felt the blood rise to her cheeks at his compliment. She stuttered over her words not sure how to react. She felt her stomach flipping put under the heat of his gaze.

She smiled sweetly at him replying "Thank you Luffy…"

Luffy continued to stare until something caught his eye. He flung his head to face an island in the distance then a grin spread across his face. "ISLAND! WE'RE LANDING!"

"No, wait Luffy! The log pose isn't facing that direction; it's only a small island!" She yelled.

"I'm bored and I want to play a game, there isn't anything to do on the ship and the whole crew can relax for a few hours. It'll be fun!" He stared once again at Nami piercing her with his puppy eyes, silently pleading her to go along with his orders.

"Jeez" She sighed raising a hand to her forehead. "Alright change course to that island!"

Luffy grinned at her then sat atop the lion at the front of the ship, deep in thought. He was thinking about which game they could play when they land and how to get everyone involved. He smiled knowing Chopper, Usopp and Franky would participate after reasoning. He thought he should use his 'Captain's orders' rule on Nami, Robin and Sanji. Then on Zoro he would take it a step further, telling him that the captain order is a pirate's law and how he should obey.

He chuckled to himself and before he knew it he could see the outline of the island.

oOo

Once they landed, Luffy launched himself over the side of the ship and walked along the beach. He stared back up at the ship wondering if anyone was going to follow then he began to shout, echoing his voice around the miniature island. "Guys! Hurry up!"

Chopper, Franky and Usopp were the first to descend the ship's ladders followed by Robin and Nami. Sanji was drawn out by the ladies' leave and so followed. Zoro was still rubbing his eyes from the short nap he had just taken.

"Okay guys! Here are my orders!" Luffy barked trying to keep a serious face. The crew looked on in astonishment at his determination to take control then began to expect something bad to happen. "You must follow my orders, as a captain's word is law to his Nakama!"

This time the crew began to look serious at Luffy, wondering what it is they were supposed to do. They had been standing with their arms crossed and heavily sighing but looked up and paid attention to his speech, expecting something decent to come out of his mouth, for once.

"I have decided…WE HAVE TO PLAY HIDE AND SEEK!" He yelled.

His crew mates fell over landing distorted then began to get angry at their idiot captain.

"Screw this" Zoro yawned, "I'm going back to sleep."

"Aa, I'll go find a shaded area for the ladies…" Sanji added turning to follow the swordsman. They stopped and turned at feeling something grab their shoulders. Luffy had stretched his hands and stopped them with force; his eyes were hidden under the shadow of his hat.

"'Everyone' must play the game… Captain's orders…" He said loud enough so everyone could hear. Zoro and Sanji felt a drop of sweat trace down their faces and pulled their mouths back at one side, unable to believe his seriousness for a child's game.

"Whatever…" Zoro finally huffed, causing Luffy to lift his head revealing his trade mark grin. Everyone sighed as the tension was released then looked up waiting for him to continue.

"Nami, can you and Zoro go and carve arrows into trees around the forest pointing back to the direction of the ship?" He added. Nami's jaw dropped at his thoughtfulness then nodded. She set off signalling Zoro to follow and began to make him carve arrows into many trees.

"SANJI! WE NEED FOOD BEFORE ANY GAME! You go too Franky!" Luffy shouted sounding like a spoilt brat. Sanji and Franky nodded and turned off to find any source of food. "Usopp, Chopper! Go find firewood, we need a fire!"

"Why don't you use the kitchen on the ship?" Usopp questioned.

Luffy began playfully slamming the floor in front of Usopp, after bending down to all fours and whined, "Because! We need to have a barbeque on an island like this, it's only right!"

Usopp and Chopper nodded with serious expressions, understanding their straw-hated companion's request, and then turned to find firewood on the edge of the forest. Luffy stared up at Robin who was smiling back at him and began to think of what she could do. "Ah! Robin… erm…"

"Yes captain-san?" She asked causing Luffy to sweat being put on the spot.

"Uh… you… hmm…"

"May I make a suggestion?" She asked smiling more at her captain innocence.

"A sugg…esh….?"

"Should I survey the island in case there are occupants?"

"Erm…" Luffy was confused at her long words and nodded hoping it was something good.

She crossed her arms and let eyes flower all over the island searching for any other sign of life. "It seems this island is deserted Captain-san, and Navigator-san and Mr Swordsman are on their way back…"

Luffy grinned as a sign of understanding and turned noticing Chopper and Usopp had set up a fire. He then looked behind them to notice Nami and Zoro arguing while Sanji ran over to stick up for the spunky red-head. He sighed then his eyes shot open noticing all the meat Sanji was carrying.

"FOOD!" He squealed running over to the fire to hurry up the process.

They had stopped arguing and had now turned to him noticing him light the fire with the dial Usopp carried around. Franky had now bent down beside him to inspect the fire.

"What exactly are the rules of hide and seek?" Franky asked causing Luffy to pull a confused stare. Again everyone fell to the floor realising he had no idea.

"It's where a person is chosen to be 'it', the other players have to run off and hide from them in the space of a certain time. The person who is 'it' has to count to that number, and when they are done they begin to search for the hidden people. They have to touch that person to catch them and the last person to be found is 'it' the next time around." Usopp explained to everyone.

Nami, Robin, Chopper, Sanji and Zoro had never played before, considering they were either under the control of a pirate, were aboard a ship cooking all their life or had no friend or care to play the game. Luffy had played it before, but had forgotten what the rules were.

oOo

After dinner everyone had a small break so they didn't feel sick when they started to run.

"BREAK IS OVER AND I'M IT!" Luffy screamed causing everyone to cover their ears. Everyone looked up at him then smirked thinking it would be easy if that idiot was on.

"Fine, but you have to count to 50, can you do that Luffy?" Nami teased causing him to pout before turning and closing his eyes.

"1, 2, 3…" He started. Everyone cringed then sprinted away after hearing his sudden start to the game. No one with sense admitted it was fun to have the whole group take part in this, but they were enjoying themselves.

oOo

Nami took off into the east side of the island sticking to largely overgrown areas with good cover. She smirked then crouched down behind a huge tree that was surrounded by tall grass. Usopp had hidden up a tree in the centre of the island which was the tallest by far. Zoro had hidden behind a bush and then fell asleep. Sanji had run along the beach until he found a huge boulder to hide behind. He could still see Luffy's silhouette. Chopper had hidden in a cave with Robin as he was scared of it but thought it was a cool hiding place. Franky turned around and ran on board the ship. '_He didn't say the ship wasn't included in the rules…' _He thought to himself.

oOo

"47…" Luffy sneakily opened his eyes and began to count on his fingers. "4…9? 50!!!!!" He yelled the last as a warning to his crew and began to set off into the forest. He noticed a huge tree in the centre and decided to climb it to get a better look of the area and where the best places to hide were.

He ascended the tree and stared out into the forest. He listened for any unusual noises then turned to see Usopp.

"Isn't it pretty Luffy?" He questioned trying to throw their captain.

"Aa!" Luffy grinned forgetting what he was supposed to be doing. He shot his eyes open and turned back towards Usopp after realising he was 'it'.

Usopp in the mean time had jumped down using his belt on his waist and began to dangle. He then remembered he couldn't undo the hold on his waist or the top of the tree and swung helplessly. Luffy had been standing at the bottom of the tree now staring up slightly at Usopp, who was just metres from the ground.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!" He laughed loudly pointing at Usopp as he dangled limply. He walked over with a grin, reached up and then flicked him on the fore head. "You're out!"

Usopp huffed as Luffy began to walk away then he yelled at him, "No wait! Untie me first! Luffy? LUFFY!" He had disappeared into the woods leaving him helpless.

oOo

He walked back to where he started and looked in the sand, noticing foot prints of his Nakama. He took a stick and crossed out the foot print leading to Usopp s he had caught him already. He studied the other feet and then began to narrow down who they belonged to. He noticed a long foot print from a shoe leading over along the beach. "Sanji" Luffy said as he marked an 'S' next to the foot.

He noticed an animal foot print and a ladies shoe print leading to the west side of the island and marked down an 'R' and a 'C' next to them. He next seen a clumsy big foot print that lead to the centre of the island and marked a 'Z' next to it. Then he seen a bare footed print and thought it was Franky's but had remembered he had huge feet, whereas these feet were slender and womanly. He decided to mark an 'N' next to them proudly.

He stopped and noticed there was a missing set of foot prints. He scratched his head then looked around confused. He turned around and noticed the missing pair of prints leading back to the ship.

He grinned then stretched his arm out for the ship and boarded noticing Franky had been peering over the edge at him…

"Yo!" He said with a grin and then stretched his arm out to reach for Franky. He gave in realising he had already found him and here was no point in running.

They both climbed off the ship and Luffy began walking over to Sanji, while Franky lay on the sand staring at the sky. Sanji didn't put up much of a fight before giving in to join Franky.

oOo

Luffy began to follow Nami's prints next. His heart began to beat with more excitement than when he found the others. He knew Nami would be a challenge as she was good at hiding, running and distracting. He walked along the forest and heard a snoring sound. He walked towards the sound confused the rustled in the bushes.

Zoro had woken up at the sound of the bush and placed a hand on his katana. He noticed a straw hat above the bush and remembered the game. He jumped up and began to run in no particular direction. Luffy was now laughing at his first mate while running after him.

They ran through thick green leaves and brown rough twigs before he noticed Zoro fell into something.

"Ah!" It screamed.

"N…Nami?" Zoro questioned, he turned noticing Luffy was closing in on them.

Nami looked over the swordsman and noticed a big grin accompanying a straw hat. She jumped up the same time as Zoro and sprinted off into the forest, in the opposite direction to Zoro.

Luffy stopped and noticed both the people running away. He decided to chase Nami, not through choice, but rather his body guided him towards her.

"Ah! Go after Zoro first Luffy!" She shouted back causing him to chuckle. He remained silent as he gained on his navigator. It didn't take much to be very close behind her. He jumped for her holding his arms out to grab her but she ducked. He flipped and skidded slightly then turned to the red-head who was on her butt looking up at him with a pout. He shuffled over then leaned forwards placing his hands on either side of her legs. He leaned his head dangerously close to her causing her to turn red and breathe heavily.

"Tired yet?" He asked playfully yet, slightly panting.

"No! I could run for longer yet…" He replied defending herself. He chuckled and began to gaze in her eyes. The smile vanished from his face as he stared down at her lips, with a serious expression. Nami's heart raced under his gaze. She was leaning back with her arms behind her, as he leaned over her, straddling, but not touching her.

He leaned his head till his lips were millimetres away from hers. She felt his hot breathe on her face, causing her to lose focus. He tilted his head back and forth over her lips tauntingly. "You know you've lost… so kiss me" He said honestly.

"You lose when you touch the person…" She said eyes widened at his comment.

"Sorry Nami, you're out…" He said finally, as he sealed his words by pressing his lips against hers. They were warm and rough against her soft lips. He dared to trace his hand up her back to pull her closer into the kiss while the other ran through her hair. She, too, let both of her hands run up his back muscles and then down his chest, which was openly exposed due to the heat. He forcefully parted her lips letting his tongue slide into her mouth to tease her. She too followed his lead and let hers fight back. Her hands were now resting on both of his cheeks to ensure he didn't break away as they heated up the action in their mouths.

They finally broke apart when they heard the bushes at either side of them rustle; they both looked up to find a confused Zoro standing over them with his eye brow raised, and Robin with Chopper by her side, wide eyed at their display. Nami turned bright red at the interruption where as Luffy smiled and reached out for their legs leg.

"You're out!" He claimed as if the action between him and his navigator never happened.

"Aa," He replied with a smirk. "But the way you touched Nami, I'd say she was out for the next 3 games…"

Even Luffy blushed at this comment as he turned back to her realising he was still in a dominant position over her. He jumped up then held his hand out to pull her up.

They all decided to walk back to the ship as Luffy helped her up. He stared at them not letting go of her hand and realised their backs were turned. His attention was now on Nami who had been staring at their hand's connection. She looked embarrassed.

"Ah, they seen," He grinned innocently. A vein pulsed in her head as she smacked his shoulder. He chuckled then after the connection he reached for behind her ear and pulled her in, gently kissing her cheek. She looked up at him as he lowered her hand then kept a hold of it to lead her out of the forest in a protective hold. She couldn't help but smile at his simple gesture as she gripped his hand in return and walked beside him setting back out towards the Thousand Sunny. She knew things could only get better from here on…

**The end…**

Any reviews? I like feed back which helps me improve on the next story I write. I have another story which is a ZoNa; it'd be nice if I could get reviews on that one too… This is my second story, be nice! XD


End file.
